Coruscant: Center of the Empire
|Übersetzer= |Illustration= |Erscheinung= |OErscheinung=Part 1: 03. April 2003 Part 2: 10. April 2003 Part 3: 17. April 2003 Part 4: 24. April 2003 |Seiten= |OSeiten= |Reihe= |OReihe=Planet Hoppers |WErscheinung= |OWErscheinung= |Epoche=Ära des Aufstiegs des Imperiums |Datum= |Ereignis= |Ort= |Charaktere=Vune Willic, Ysanne Isard, Imperator Palpatine, Brot Gorrell u.a. }} Coruscant: Center of the Empire ist ein Planet Hoppers-Artikel von Wizards of the Coast, der von Cory Herndon im April 2003 veröffentlicht wurde. Der Artikel gliedert sich dabei in vier Teile, welche, beginnend am 03. April 2003, wöchentlich auf den Internetseiten von Wizards of the Coast, veröffentlicht wurden. In dem vierteiligen Artikel geht es die kurze Zeit Vune Willics auf Coruscant und seinem Handeln zuerst als imperialer Agent und später als Attentäter. Handlung ''Part 1: Bright Lights, Very Big City'' In einem Brief schreibt Vune Willic an seine Eltern, dass er auf Coruscant angeommen sei und später seinen Großvater besuchen will. Willic beschreibt die Vorkommnisse und Eindrücke seiner Landung auf dem Planeten, sowie ein erstes Aufeinandertreffen mit seinem neuen Vorgesetzten. ''Part 2: Heart of Ice'' In einer Art Tagebucheintrag über die ersten Wochen als Agent des Imperialen Sicherheitsbüros schreibt Willic darüber, dass er überrascht gewesen sei, dass sein erster Auftrag nichts mit seiner sonstigen Expertise – Architektur und Technik – zu tun gehabt hätte, sondern dass er in das Scharfschützenteam eingegliedert wurde. Er bekam dann auch kurz darauf seinen ersten Auftrag: Die Eliminierung des Rebellenspions Korval Willic, Vunes Großvater. ''Part 3: Dangerous Pawns'' thumb|200px|left|Coruscants Skyline In einer HoloNetz News-Mitteilung wird über ein vereitelten Anschlag auf Imperator Palpatine berichtet. Palpatine sollte die Galaktischen Spiele mit einer Rede eröffnen, als seine Leibwächter, die Imperiale Ehrengarde, unnötiges Equipment am Rednerpult entdeckten und dieses entfernten. Eine der so getarnten Thermaldetonatoren konnte allerdings nicht mehr rechtzeitig unschädlich gemacht werden und explodierte. Palpatine selbst wurde nicht verletzt und identifizierte den fliehenden Vune Willic als potenziellen Rebellenspion und Attentäter. Willic wurde gefasst und erwartete eine öffentliche Gerichtsverhandlung. In einem kurzen Statement von Ysanne Isards zu dem Anschlag, berichtet sie von ihren Handlungen zur Vereitelung des Anschlags sowie ihre weiteren Vermutungen, auch zum Tod des Lieutenants Brot Gorrell. ''Part 4: Eyes of Red and Blue'' thumb|200px|right|Ysanne Isard In einem Protokoll eines YI-5-Überwachungs- und Verhördroiden ist vom Verhör und dem Geständnis von Vune Willic zu lesen. Ysanne Isard bezeichnete daraufhin die Leistung des Droiden als hervorragend. Sie schrieb in einem Kommentar ebenfalls davon, dass der gesamte Anschlag auf Palpatine vom Imperator höchst persönlich überwacht worden wäre, er selbst sei nie in Gefahr gewesen und die öffentliche Hinrichtung Vune Willics diente lediglich der Vertuschung der im Geheimen stattgefundenen Exikutionen anderer Verräter. Außerdem zog sie einen Exekutionsbefehl für die Corporals Gonrey, Vypass und Streln zurück, den Isard angordnet hatte. Sie hatten die YI-5s entwickelt und ihnen ein rotes und ein blaues „Auge“ verpasst. Isard sah dies als persönlichen Afront an, erkannte aber, dass dieser Zufall rein technischer Natur gewesen sei. Inhalt Quellen * * * * * Einzelnachweise en:Coruscant: Center of the Empire es:Coruscant: Center of the Empire Kategorie:Planet Hoppers Kategorie:Legends-Quellen